gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly by Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna/R. Kelly is a mash-up featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The song is the first song of the New Direction's setlist for Regionals, followed by What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) and concluding with Here's to Us. Lyrics Rachel: I came to win, To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Rachel with New Directions Girls: To fly... To fly... Santana: Uh, yo, yo Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it would rain all day Maybe that will kinda' make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become neo when they aiming at me Blaine (New Directions): (If I can see it) Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: I win, thrive, soar, Higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel: I came to win Rachel and Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn with New Directions: I believe I can (with Rachel and New Directions Girls: fly...) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can (with Rachel and New Directions Girls: fly...) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See, I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes, silence can seem so loud Santana: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl That can ever be defined Blaine (New Directions): (If I can see it) I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare (If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel: I came to win Rachel and Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn with New Directions: I believe I can (with Rachel and New Directions Girls: fly...) (Mercedes: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Ooh, yeah) I believe I can (with Rachel and New Directions Girls: fly...) I believe I can touch (with Mercedes: the sky) (Mercedes: Yeah) Finn: I believe I can fly (Mercedes: Fly) Artie (Rachel with New Directions Girls): (Get ready for it, get ready for it) Then I can be it (Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it (Get ready for it) There's nothing to it (Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Get ready for it!) Artie and New Directions Boys: I believe I can (with Rachel and New Directions Girls: fly...) (Mercedes: Oh!) Finn and New Directions: I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Sky!) I think about it (Rachel and New Directions Girls: Fly...) Every night and day (Mercedes: Oh woah) Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: Ooh) Artie with New Directions (New Directions): (I can fly!) I believe I can soar (Rachel and New Directions Girls: Fly...) (Mercedes: Get ready for it) (I can fly!) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it! Fly!) (I can fly!) Finn with New Directions (New Directions): I believe I can (with Rachel and New Directions Girls: fly...) (I can fly!) (Mercedes: Get ready for it!) Artie: Whoo I believe I can fly I believe I can (Mercedes: Oohh!) Artie with Finn, Rachel and New Directions: Fly Trivia *This is the second time that the New Directions have performed a mash-up at a competition, the first being Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Journey). *This is the first, and so far only, song which features Santana rapping. *This is the first ever mash-up Blaine has provided vocals in. *This performance marks the first use of a Nicki Minaj song in a mash-up (the second one was I Still Believe/Super Bass in Feud). **Blaine is featured in both mash ups. *This is the second out of three songs featuring Blaine rapping, the first being Perfect and the third being Boys/Boyfriend. Gallery Fly1.png Fly2.png Fly3.png Fly4.png Fly5.png Fly6.png Fly7.png Fly8.png Fly9.png Tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o5_r1_250.gif Fly10.png Fly11.png Fly12.png Fly13.png Fly14.png Fly15.png Fly16.png Fly17.png Fly18.png Fly19.png Fly20.png Fly21.png Fly22.png Fly24.png Fly25.png|Rachel's dads Fly26.png Fly27.png Fly28.png Fly29.png Fly30.png 640px-Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6 r1 400.jpg 488px-Tumblr lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg FlyRachel.png FlyBrittany.jpg FlySantana.jpg FlyRachel.jpg FlyArtie.jpg FlyFinn.jpg FlyRory.jpg FlyBlaine.jpg Fly122.jpg FLYBL.png Fly-ibelieveicanfly regionals onmyway.gif fly, group number .png tumblr_mo1gp4DQ7S1r2aexjo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Videos